


Paradise

by Battarded



Category: Banana Bus Squad, No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Tags May Change, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battarded/pseuds/Battarded
Summary: Jon, Luke, and Ryan had this whole Zombie apocalypse figured out. At least until they stumbled upon a kid with a quick-witted personality and a knack for getting himself into a few messy situations.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Not really anything to say, just a something I decided to write on a whim. Hopefully you like it, it's super short because I work a lot and get very distracted. HAHA. Yeah, I'm going to do my best to keep up with this.
> 
> In the beginning: 
> 
> Vanoss is 13.  
> Delirious is 18.  
> Cartoonz is 23.  
> Ohmwrecker is 22.
> 
> They'll be older by the end of this.  
> If anyone is out of character I'm so sorry, I'm doing my best (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> `````````````````````````

Delirious has been looking out from himself and his two friends for as long as he can remember. Just him, Ryan, and Luke against all the evil in their post-apocalyptic world, that is until their small group stumbles upon a crumbling community.

Their hideout was only half a day’s walk away and they traded many goods with a couple neighbors to the south, but when they vanished they had no other choice but to head north in search of food and water. That’s when they happened upon a terrifying scene. Dead women and children were piled along the sidewalks as if they were dragged there. The corpses of men with heavy weaponry littered the streets among the undead, some still writhing in agony.

The three friends had never seen anything like it before and it made them collectively shudder, Ryan couldn’t help but vomit at the horrific sight. Delirious’s stare hardens keeping his gaze straight ahead, quickening his pace past the twitching bodies he approaches the back of a woman who looks as if she’s trying rollover. He pulls his gun from it’s holster and presses his boot to the back of her head.

“You better not be a zombie bitch, or I swear to god I’ll blow your damn brains out.”

“NO” a voice screams just as a bullet zips past the man’s shoulder, barely missing.

He hears Luke and Ryan stand at attention suddenly, guns cocked and aiming for who ever dared to shoot. Delirious curses loudly, grinding his boot into the woman’s shoulder as she groans. “Come out of hiding you coward!”

A few feet infront of him a boy with shaggy dark hair and an oversized red sweatshirt steps out from behind one of the only cars parked in the small cul de sac. Shaky hands aiming the barrel of the handgun at Delirious’s head. “Next time I won’t miss, now get away from my mom.”

The best way to describe the feeling pooling in the group’s collective stare was resignation and understanding. Clearing his throat Ryan puts his hands up and takes a step back, Luke lowers his gun aiming it towards the ground as he shifts his gaze to their fearless leader.

Delirious on the other hand doesn’t back down, instead the steps over the woman and starts making his way towards the kid. “Give me the gun kid, you shouldn’t be using something like that.” As he approaches he can see the dried streaks of tears along the kid’s puffy red cheeks. “Look we aren’t here to hurt you or your mom, just hand over the gun.”

The tips of his gloves just lightly graze the shaking pistol, but it’s enough to push it away and grab the boy into a tuck and roll. Bullets fly over his head making him cuss and call for his friends, receiving a couple curses a half of a second later.

“We gotta get out of here, we’re sitting ducks out in the open.” Ryan screams from behind his only cover, which is a small pile of bodies on the side of the road.

“How you suggest we do that Ohmie, we are kind of blocked in here. No real exits with any cover.” Cartoonz shouts back from beside the car’s trunk, where he rolled a couple feet from where Delirious is covering the kid’s body with his own.

Gears turn in the small group’s heads as the desperately search for any means of escape. Delirious looks at the kid in his arms, then his friends looking around and analyzing their situation. “Okay kid, here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m leaving you here with Ohm. Toonz! You and me, we’re gonna be the distraction so we can get them outta here.”

“You’re an idiot Delirious, how the hell are you gonna distract them? No telling how many are out there!” Ryan whispers loudly from where he’s laying.

“Look Ohm, just do what I say okay? As soon as me and Toonz start shooting, I need you to get this kid outta here. When you’re out, don’t look back okay? Just get to higher ground and don’t fucking die!” Delirious’s sharp blue gaze cuts through their uncertainty like a hot knife. This was of course their fearless leader, the only reason they’ve survived for as long as they have.

“Fine, just, let me get over there quick.” Peeking over the corpses, but not seeing a single soul, Ryan curses to himself. This wasn’t the best idea, how the hell were they going to make it out alive if all the people around them hadn’t. Gathering the courage he slowly pushes himself up and bolts across the short distance to his friends, a bullet narrowly missing his chest. He’d swear later he could still feel the pressure of it against his shirt.

Delirious pulls the kid from his chest and stares at his grumpy expression. “Look, I know this is crazy and we just met. You’re mom isn’t going to make it, we have to get out of this place now before we all die. You’re gonna go with Ohm and he’s going to protect you okay? Now be a good boy if you know what’s best for you.”

“I don’t have to listen to you.”

Snorting Luke turns away from the scene in front of him. There was clearly no way this kid was just going to roll over and listen to them, after all they were only a few years older. It’s almost comical to see them, barely even adults, trying to advise a child.

Turning a stink eye to his older friend, Delirious punches his shoulder. “Shut up and get ready, we aren’t taking no for an answer if we gotta carry you out of here kicking and screaming then we will.” Turning his glare to the kid instead he snatches the gun from where it landed when they rolled. “I’m not giving you an alternative.”

“Fine.” the soft whisper of resignation catches Ryan off guard, to say he expected more of a fight would be an understatement. He was sure the kid would refuse their help, hell he did when he first met up with these crazy fools. It was probably shock, especially since the kid didn’t raise his head to meet their eyes again. “Go guys, I’ll take him from here.”

“Let’s go Toonz, now!” Jumping up from behind the car guns blazing Delirious and Luke sprint towards the closest house, surprised when no bullets shower them like before. “Okay, either they are only after the kid or something sneaky is going on.”

Humming beside him, Luke looks over the small porch of the house they’re hiding behind. He doesn’t spot anyone immediately, but he can barely make out the outlines of people in the attic of a house across the street through a cracked window. The dark outlines appear to be fighting? He really can’t see that well from the distance they are at, but he knows that whatever is going on up there it probably not something good. A split second later they hear gunshots and screams from said house before an echoing silence seems to surround them.

That’s when they hear Ryan shouting something about running and more gun shots ring out from where they left them on the street. Rounding the house from their cover they see what appears to be a relatively large horde of walkers coming their way, drawn in by the loud gunshots and the fresh stench of blood.

“Oh damn, we need to get out of here.” Delirious swallows thickly, grabbing the kid’s hand as Ryan runs by and taking off himself. There was no way he’d let this little idiot get killed after all the trouble they’ve gone through already. “Head to the thickest part of the forest and get ready. There ain’t no way we’re going to make it back to base with this many creeps following us. We’re gonna have to fight at least a few off to get them off our trail."

```````````````````````````````````````

Note: Hopefully that wasn't as painful for you as it was for me. HA jk, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
